


Bright Stars, Dull Eyes

by FloingMachines



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, I'm Sorry, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Apocalypse AU.<br/>From the moment they met at camp Angie Martinelli knew that she was completely in love with Peggy Carter. From the moment Angie Martinelli left camp she knew there was going to be no way to forget her and foolishly prolonged her pain through Skype calls and study sessions over the phone until Angie invited her to her house over Christmas break and everything changed. Their lives were turned upside down in a matter of moments and nothing will ever be the same as they travel over the East Coast looking for any sort of help or cure they can find as they try to stay alive and stay together because no matter how much they want to ignore it, they’re outnumbered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but they will get longer. Feedback and support would be wonderful because I pretty much live off of it for motivation n stuff. Thank you so much!

            “You should totally come over my house for winter break.” Angie said. She was lying next to Peggy on a dock. “It’s pretty warm in Florida during the winter and maybe you’ll see a shark.”

            “Angie if I wanted to see a shark I could go visit my grandparents in Liverpool and go to the docks.” Peggy joked, absently playing with Angie’s curls.

            “I still wish I had your accent.” Angie said. The stars were overhead and everything seemed like it was going to last forever.

            They were at a camp in Vermont. Peggy lived around Boston and her parents had sent her to try and meet new people and get out of the house. Angie lived and Florida and had been coming for three years now. She had just moved and had argued with her parents the entire flight down about going back to camp until they had agreed that she could go back.

            Angie and Peggy had become fast friends and over the course of three weeks were nearly inseparable. It was going to be hard to transition back to doing things normally and only being able to chat over Skype every so often. Except Angie was having a hard time convincing herself that she might be putting herself through hell because as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was falling for the British girl.

            It had hardly been twenty-four hours at the camp when the first person had come out. It was an accident of course; James was at the shaving dock making hilariously awful attempts to shave his legs when he off handedly mentioned something about being bi and how ironic this was.

            After that nothing could stop the amounts of people from coming out. There was forty people in the camp and by the end of the first week three people had come out and now there was speculation for the fourth to complete the whole 1/10 myth. In a moment of stupid bravery Angie was the fourth.

            Peggy might know. She might have an idea. Or she might not and everything could completely go to shit. It didn’t matter because they were lying on the dock and camp would be over very soon and they would say goodbye. Nothing would ever be the same. Nothing would be the way it was right at this very moment when they had secretly left their cabins in the middle of the night to look at the stars.

            “Hey!” Someone yelled and both of them jumped. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jack yelled, skidding down the slope in his pajamas. “Were you making out on the dock in the middle of the night? You’re going to get _so_ busted.” Her laughed and Angie glanced at Peggy nervously.

            In one swift movement Peggy grabbed a pinecone that had fallen next to her and threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the forehead before he yelled something unintelligent and charged onto the dock.

            He ran so fast at them that he didn’t notice that the dock ended and he charged off the end and into the lake.

            “Oh shit, Thompson!” Angie laughed, leaning backwards as he treaded water and glared at them. “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

            “Are either of you going to help me out?” He asked and Peggy laughed quietly before shaking her head. “Angie?”

            “Not happening buddy. How long were you spying on us?” Angie asked, laying out on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

            “I was really waiting for anything interesting to happen so when you didn’t do anything but talk about your feelings and the world for like forty fucking minutes I gave up and decided it would be worth a shot to try and get the both of you in trouble.”

            Angie sat back up, looking at him with a mixture of anger and disgust. “What did you think was going to happened?” She shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

            He had grabbed onto the edge of the dock and was trying to haul himself up. Peggy was quietly glaring at him, her eyes following him as he floundered onto the dock.

            “Angie.” She tugged quietly on the sleeve of her shirt and Angie glanced at her.

            When she turned her head Peggy caught her face with her hand and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. When she pulled away Angie was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide as she heard a splash and saw Jack in the water again and Peggy getting up and walking off the dock without another word.

            “Whoa.” Jack said, as he climbed onto the dock again. Angie grabbed her shoes and stood up and walked back to the cabin without another word, her head entirely in the clouds.

            They had hugged the next day when they had left. They had promised to keep in touch and they did. They texted for most of the drive back to Florida and when she got home they Skyped.

            They somehow didn’t lose touch from July to late November when Angie invited her over for Christmas break.

            That’s when everything fell apart.

 

* * *

 

            Angie was reading through her old journal, a sniper rifle propped up against the wall. She laughed a little bit after reading it, everything had been so trivial then and now it didn’t matter. Jack Thompson didn’t matter anymore, mostly because he was probably dead. Nothing truly mattered anymore.

            “Angie there’s another one.” Peggy said, glancing out the window with a pair of binoculars.

            Angie sighed and picked up the rifle and walking over to where Peggy was and kneeling down.

            Peggy pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled. “For good luck.”

            Angie leaned out of the window, resting the gun on the windowsill and looking through the scope. It was about 100 feet away. She would be able to take it down with one shot easily, but there was always a part of her that got nervous when she did this.

            She got the zombie into the telescope and looked at its face. It looked like a teenage boy, maybe around sixteen when he had turned. “I’m sorry.” She whispered quietly to herself and took the shot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            “No, no Angie I shouldn’t.” Peggy said as Angie looked at her through the computer screen.

            “You should. I don’t want to just hang out with my siblings over winter break.”

            “It’s Christmas! You have an extremely Catholic family, I feel like this could go wrong. Christmas is for family.”

            “It’s for celebrating the birth of Christ and that means celebrating with family _and_ friends. Just fly down here, it’s a fast flight anyways. I can drive now so I could just pick you up from the airport and come back here and do something fun. What fun is in Boston? You’re up to your ears in frozen water.”

            “Up to my ears in frozen water?” Peggy laughed. “No it hasn’t been that low in weeks.” They both laughed and she sighed. “I would like to come that would be nice. It’s really, _really_ cold here.”

            “How much is a plane ticket? Just ask your parents and fly down, my parents literally would not notice another person in this house right now. She’d probably just wonder which cousin was studying abroad in Britain and move on with her life.”

            “Angie, I really don’t want to intrude.”

            “You need to stop saying that and see if you can get ahold of a plane ticket.”

            “Angie…”

            “Or you could take the train, but that would take a day and a half. It would probably be cheaper to take the train though, so I mean however you would get down here. Whatever works, just you should come for Christmas.”

            “Angie.” Peggy was smiling now and absently playing with her hair. “I have to go. I’ll see you later.”

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah, see you later.” The video clicked out.

            _I’m worried about you. You don’t seem okay._ Angie texted her and then shut her laptop and glancing at the wrapped present on the floor next to her. The present was really a small heart necklace and something like a leap of faith and she wanted to give it to Peggy. It was nearly six months later and she was still not over her crush on this poor girl. It was truly a shame that she still wasn’t sure how Peggy felt about her.

            Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Angie was praying that maybe Peggy would be able to get down here, just to see each other again. God she wanted to see her again and it was dumb, but she did and she wanted it to be back at camp again with them sitting on the dock talking about the inevitability of life and how time always progressed forward and she wanted it more than anything to just be able to feel her hand brushing against hers again.

            Christmas music drifted through the house. The sun was shining outside and it was hot as hell, like always. It was just a normal day in Florida before Christmas, waiting for the calm before the storm. The storm being her family coming to her house and talking about how ‘those homosexuals are going to hell’ and she didn’t want to hear it anymore or she at least wanted a beacon of hope in the middle of it all.

            The situation did seem hopeless, but she had gone through it for most of her life now. The hopeless situation would be struggled through and she would listen to her family drone on and she would wait and watch and unknown to everyone on Christmas Eve she would cry herself to sleep and wait for them to all go home and for life to resume as normal.

            Minutes ticked by. It was only five in the afternoon and she just wanted to go to sleep and sleep through the next two days. She could never tell Peggy the real reasons she wanted her to come, but she could try. She could really, really try.

            Her mother was already starting the process of baking breads and assorted desserts and the small was wafting upstairs. It smelled good, sure, but the grey cloud hanging over seeing her family and having to be around them for 48 hours was really putting a damper on everything. It really even put the damper on Christmas in general even though she knew it shouldn’t.

            It was just overwhelming thinking about it. The lights above her were overwhelming, everything was overwhelming, and she just wanted a friend. She just wanted a friend in this mess.

            Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Her relatives were arriving early and she rolled onto her side and let out a dejected sigh. This was the beginning of the torture.

            “Angie?” Her mom’s voice drifted up the stairs and she groaned.

            “Mom whichever relative this is I don’t feel up to it!”

            “Angie, who is this? She says she’s a friend from camp?”

            Angie sat bolt upright when she heard that. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she blinked her eyes to get rid of it. _This isn’t possible_. She thought as she bit her lip. _Christmas miracles aren’t a thing, this isn’t really happening I’m going to wake up… this is a dream Peggy isn’t really here, she didn’t really remember your address and somehow get down here in time for Christmas…how?_

            “She says her name is Peggy?”

            Her mother’s next call sent her flying out of the bed, her feet skidding on the hard wood floors as she tripped out of her room and practically fell down the stairs towards the front door, her heart rattling in her chest and her stomach doing backflips as she continued to move faster and faster against the floors. Everything was going so slow and so fast at the same time until she skidded through the kitchen and around the corner into the entryway.

            Peggy was standing in the doorway, smiling and chatting with her mother. She was wearing a Christmas sweater rolled up to her shoulders and a pair of jeans. Her hair was a practical mess and in her hand she was holding a small duffel bag. Her mom was smiling and god… Peggy was just as beautiful as she had remembered her and she was so real now and Angie couldn’t handle it anymore.

            “Peggy?” Angie squeaked out, unable to do anything other than freeze from the shock of everything being so real and so _there_.

            “Angie!” Peggy ran over her and threw her arms around her and Angie hugged her back, hard finding herself not wanting to let go.

            This was _so real_ and she knew she would wake up any moment. She would realize she was torturing herself with this dream and she would wake up and be just as upset as the morning before and god Peggy couldn’t actually be here and be so real, but she was and her arms around here and she was real and she was here and she was probably crushing Peggy with her hug, but at the moment it didn’t matter.

            In reality the hug only lasted a moment or two, but in Angie’s mind it might as well have lasted forever. Forever in a lifetime. That’s what it felt like.

            “I wasn’t expecting more people,” Angie’s mom said with a small smile. “But it’s Christmas! The more the merrier! Angie can bring you up to her room, her siblings are around somewhere, I’m sure you’ll meet them.”

            Her mom wandered back into the kitchen after closing the front door and Peggy and Angie were left in the entryway of the house.

            “You came.” Angie smiled, trying not to cry.

            “I flew here yesterday, I was staying in a hotel earlier. I wanted to surprise you.”

            Angie hugged Peggy again, longer this time, holding on to the memory of this to fill the hollow in her once she left again.

            “I missed you.”

            “I missed you too.”

            “Here, come on let’s go upstairs. My room’s a mess, though.”

            Peggy laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

            They spent hours laying on the bed talking. _Hours_. Hours of Peggy’s pinky brushing Angie’s every so often and Angie feeling fire run up her arm every time and _god_ she missed this. She missed this so much, she missed being close to her and it burnt when she talked now, burnt with longing and sadness and intense feeling of Peggy just being so real to her.

            In other words: Angie was very not over her crush on Peggy.

            Unknown to Angie, Peggy was experiencing a similar feeling that mingled with something a little different than what Angie was feeling. She was experiencing the overwhelming feeling of longing and overwhelming happiness, mixed with bravery. Mixed with the idea to do something so absurdly stupid that she _had_ to do it or she felt like she would explode.

            Maybe they both would if they didn’t talk about what had happened at camp.

            They were talking about everything and nothing and Angie couldn’t remember single thing she was saying to her, she was just talking on and on forever and she had missed this more than she would’ve imagined. She liked Peggy a lot more than she would’ve imagined because after dinner that night she finds herself lying under a Christmas tree with her while her parents sit in the living room and they’re holding hands.

            Unknowingly, automatically, but they’re holding hands and Angie just can’t take this anymore, can’t take the stress and the way her arm burns and her throat burns and the way everything burns when she looks at Peggy. Or looks up at the mass amount of lights on the tree. She can’t take it either way.

            “I need to ask you something.” She blurted out as they stared up through the branches of the tree. The moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She wanted to take it back, she wanted to take it back, _please_ let me take it back thoughts and emotions were racing through her brain and her heart was rattling again and everything was falling apart. This might be it. This might be the end.

            “Yeah sure.” Peggy rolled over to look at Angie who was currently thinking about letting the Christmas tree fall and crush her so she didn’t have to answer. “Of course.”

            “Why did you do it?” She asked quietly. “That night at camp. Why did you do it?”

            They fell silent for a few moments. The silence was heavy though, heavy with the weight of what she asked, the weight of breaking an unspoken promise not to talk about it.

            “I liked you. I still like you.” Peggy answered quietly. “That’s why I came here. Because I still do. I thought it would go away but it hasn’t and…I don’t know. I thought we just wouldn’t talk about it because you were so shocked and you make me nervous. You make me so nervous, but I’m happy I’m here. You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here and I’m here with you.”

            They were both looking at each other and something was different. This was different and it wasn’t at the same time. _Perfect._

            “I wanted you to come here for Christmas so bad, you have no idea.” Their faces were inching closer, slowly. Closer so that Angie could make at the details on the side of her nose and the lights bouncing off of her eyelashes. “I don’t necessarily care for my family, I don’t necessarily want to spend these next two days in hell with them and I just really wanted you to come.”

            Their noses were almost touching now and Peggy’s eyes were half closed and there was a small smile playing on her lips and they were so close. It was the eve of Christmas Eve and they were so close, everything was just so close and Angie couldn’t take it.

            They kissed. It was some sort of Christmas miracle that both of them were still in one piece, but it was six months of Angie just patiently waiting and sitting there and let the thoughts grow into a storm and _damn_ Peggy was good at this, she was good at this, their lips moving together and it was another one of those moments that just lasted forever and Angie just wanted it to keep going forever.

            Peggy’s hands were on either side of her face, her fingertips brushing the edge of her hairline and Angie’s hands pulling her closer and _this is perfect this is infinite_ and this is what Angie was waiting for.

            This is what they were waiting for.

            This was everything.

           

* * *

 

            Angie woke up, somewhat alarmed. Peggy’s arm was thrown over her, the blankets pulled up just below her chest and she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She sat up, confused and somewhat dazed. _Peggy’s arm_.

            It wasn’t a dream.

            Peggy was here, in Florida.

            Peggy was here and so real and it was Christmas Eve and last night hit her like a train on a track.  It felt like it was slamming into her chest when she thought about it and then she didn’t. She let it fade out of focus and back in and she smiled. She smiled a real smile, the first one in a long time and then laughed quietly. Christmas miracles. She believed in them, she decided that, she decided that Peggy kissing her was quite the Christmas miracle.

            Peggy woke up quietly, slowly opening her eyes and then smiling before a blush spread across her face and she closed her eyes again, a stupid grin plastered on her face. She began to laugh quietly as well.

            “Merry Christmas.” She said, opening her eyes again and pressing a quick kiss to Angie’s lips.

            Her lips hurt, but in the best way for the best reasons. It was perfect. It was infinite. Everything was infinite.

            Angie smiled and kissed her back, their legs and hands tangled together and in that moment it felt infinite.

            There was no snow, no cold; just the searing heat of Florida and it felt infinite right then. It _felt_ infinite, but it wasn’t. Nothing was infinite.

            It’s quite unfortunate, but Angie and Peggy were about to find that out in the harshest way possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerisms.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at machinerisms.tumblr.com


End file.
